Meteoric Tear
by PreceedingNightfall
Summary: The story of a crippled boy, whose will, whose resolution is insurmountable. One night while observing the night sky, he comes into contact with an object that drastically transform him. Armed with this power, Naruto takes the world by a storm.
1. Chapter 1

**The inspiration for this story struck me when I was reading two xianxia. By choosing to weave these two xianxia, I will have to overhaul a lot of elements especially power rankings. I scribbled this out in a short span of time, so not everything is proofread.**

* * *

**Meteoric Tear**

October Tenth.

For Konoha and its inhabitants, the tenth of October became a date that would live in infamy.

For on that day, the village came under the fierce rampage of the Kyuubi. Quick to respond, the village's shinobi laid down their lives to protect their home, awaiting the arrival of their Hokage. Alas without the guidance of the Yondaime, panic and fear spread throughout the ranks. Flames licked the horizon, setting blaze to the buildings and people.

Moments earlier, Minato attended the child delivery of his quadruplets, and knowing that a jinchuuriki's seal weakens during the process, the prudent Yondaime called in his sensei Jiraiya, who in return requested the aid of his former teammates, Orochimaru and Tsunade. Alongside them, the venerable Hiruzen presided over the affair. The presence of shinobi of this caliber may have been excessive, but since Kushina was going to give birth to not one but four babies, it was warranted in their minds. One impressed Kushina with heavy strain on the body. Now multiply that by four.

Perhaps it was decreed by fate. Perhaps it was the simply a bad roll of the dice. Whatever it was, the Kyuubi had broken out and manifested outside the seal, according to confidential sources at least.

They knew their only option was to seal the bijuu into the body of the children, but who would perform the deed? Amongst them, the former Sandaime, Hiruzen, volunteered himself.

Hiruzen's wrinkled lips stretched into a smile. His smile showed no fear, no denial, only acceptance.

"I am old. I am weary. I wish to be reunited with my wife. I can rest in peace knowing that the Will of Fire burns brightly."

The able bodied persons at the scene exerted every ounce of their power into holding down the bijuu as Hiruzen hand's ran through the necessary hand seals. The aged professor owed gratitude to his students for injury the Kyuubi to an extent where he did not have to resort to usage of the **Shiki Fu****u****ji****n (Dead Consuming Seal)**.

Hiruzen's last actions were to split and seal the Kyuubi equally into each of the quadruplets. He felt the grains of sand representing the time he had left on earth steadily ticking away. Alas, his deed was left unfinished, for he only finished three-fourths of the sealing before his body inevitably failed. However, unbeknownst to him, it would have undeniably failed.

Three infants received a portion of the mighty titan's power.

One did not.

The name of this infant is Naruto.

【Meteoric Tear 】

In the shade of a tree on the Namikaze-Uzumaki estate, Minato stood with a stern, profound countenance. Normally it would be Namikaze but Kushina wished to keep their clan's name in remembrance of their tragedy, and so they combined their two surnames. The blonde Hokage eyed his three children as they partook in rudimentary chakra control training. The fourth and eldest, Naruto, squinted angrily at the leaf in his palm, while his siblings balanced leaves on their forehead using their recently awakened chakra; his siblings activated their chakra yet he had yet to grasp the intangible spark. Minato wasn't worried about Naruto's slow start, initially, but that was near a month ago. The seals on the estate alerted Minato to the arrival of the guest and he hurriedly greeted her, "Thank you for coming here Tsunade-dono."

"I rushed over here as quickly as I could when Jiraiya told me it is urgent."

Speaking softly, Minato told her of the strange circumstance, "I think there is something wrong with Naruto, Tsunade-dono."

"Call him over and I'll examine him," she whispered back.

"Naruto!" Minato called loudly, "Come over here and greet Tsunade-sama. Kushina, can you make sure that those three don't slack off?"

Kushina began an anecdote of her genin days, where she had a huge reserve of chakra but shoddy control. She reaccounted an incident in which she blew up half of her reserves using a simple C-ranked ninjutsu because she had overloaded the attack. The jutsu left her out of breath and it created openings in her guard. Luckily, Kushina was only sparring and had gotten off easily with a few sharp blows from her opponent rather than the loss of her life if she had been in a battle. The trio quickly quieted down and began concentrating in earnest.

Tsunade run a comprehensive diagnostic as Kushina entranced the children with her tale. She cut off the flow of chakra to her hand letting the green glow around it dissipate. "You've been a good boy, Naruto. You can go back to your brother and sisters now," she patted him on the head before sending him off.

Minato stood in silence waiting for Tsunade's diagnosis.

She sighed wearily, "I'm sorry Minato. Your son, Naruto, will never be able to become a shinobi."

Her words like thunder struck Minato. He slowly formed the words for his question, "But how? What is wrong with my boy?"

"Frankly, it's short of a miracle that Naruto is alive. From what I've seen, his chakra pathways are mangled and twisted. They, somehow, have intersected, running into one another creating a tangled mess. Tenketsu? Forget about them, Naruto's body doesn't have any. Even if he had tenketsu, it would have been extremely hard for Naruto to properly control and expel chakra. I've never seen a rare and extreme case such as Naruto's."

The color instantly drained from Minato's face leaving it an alabaster pale, "Is there anything you can do to mend his pathways? Anything at all?"

She shook her head sadly, "There's nothing that can be done. As you know Minato, shinobi are only able to do what they do by releasing chakra through any of the 361 tenketsu. Even a taijutsu expert such as Gai expels chakra through tenketsu for a momentary burst of speed or for a temporary gain of strength. Even though most civilians aren't able to become shinobi, they still have tenketsu. As for Naruto . . . without tenketsu, he will never be able to become a shinobi."

"Thank you very much for your help, Tsunade," said he as Tsunade returned to her former post at the hospital, instructing bright recruits on the life saving art of iryou ninjutsu.

The youthful Hokage turned, shoulders slumped, and walked towards his wife. His wife would be dismayed by this news, he knew that in the least. Despair flooded his chest. Minato knew that this piece of information would destroy Naruto, who wanted nothing more than to train alongside his siblings in the ninja arts. To have his dream shattered by a cruel twist of fate, how would Naruto respond? He contemplated deeply on how he should handle Naruto's situation as he automatically placed one foot in front of the other.

"Minato what's wrong?" asked Kushina doubtfully.

His eyes widened slightly. When had he reached the porch, the Hokage asked himself. The walk which couldn't be more than twenty steps felt to him as though he had trekked across the blistering sands of Suna. His children eyed him with looks of inquisition, "Don't mind us, your mother and I are going to talk inside the house." Minato forced a smile as he forced the words out of his mouth. He guided Kushina to a corner away from the children before setting up a seal to muffle upcoming discussion.

"Tell me Minato, what did Tsunade tell you about Naruto-chan?"

Being questioned by his wife only made the pit in his stomach sink deeper, but she had to know, "It's impossible for us to train Naruto," Minato heaved a heavy sigh, "Naruto is physically unable in handling chakra." An epiphany jolted Minato, "Thank goodness Hiruzen failed in sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto. With Naruto's chakra system, the corrosive nature of a bijuu's chakra would have eaten through him. Naruto, Naruto wouldn't be with us here today . . ."

Kushina's body trembled, she cast her sight over to Naruto and Menma rolling around on the ground. Their playing entrapped their sisters, Nanase and Michiru, in a storm of limbs and child like shouts. The sight of a despondent Naruto tore at her heart. She turned back to her husband, "What should we do, Minato?"

The man collected his thoughts and weighed his options, "It's too dangerous for Naruto to stay here with us. Officially, the Third World War ended in a ceasefire with all sides suspending acts of aggression. However, the wounds and scars of Iwagakure and Kumogakure never healed. After the Kyuubi's rampage, both villages immediately began to build up their war machines. The target of their belligerence was their sworn enemy during the Third World War, namely us. Konoha escaped barely destruction through our alliance with Sunagakure and Kirigakure. At best, that has only deterred the Iwa and Kumo alliance in the slightest.

A few weeks ago, a group of Konoha nin came back to me with distressing news, along our borders they engaged a group of supposedly rogue Iwa and Kumo shinobi, I use the word supposedly as their were more than twenty or so nukenin comprising the congregation. Not that a large group of nukenin, an organized group I add, wasn't suspicious at all. The Raikage and Tsuchikage denied having any part of the fiasco. I fear it won't be long before they send assassins after our children. While we can train Menma, Nanase and Michiru to defend themselves, Naruto is left by his lonesome, too vulnerable, too weak, too defenseless."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kushina, brows furrowed, inquired, "Leaving Naruto in the village only puts him at risk, leaving the only possible option of sending him into hiding, but to do that, Naruto needs a strong guardian. Neither of the Sannin work as they are also high profile targets, and the same goes for Kakashi. By themselves, they could certainly escape if ambushed, with Naruto the chances are extremely low. The only person I can think of is Old Man Lian."

Minato parroted Kushina, "Old Man Lian? That old badger who Hiruzen assigned as Financial Advisor?"

Kushina nodded and replied instantly, "The same Lian who is greatly renowned, in high circles, as one of the Three Elders whose other members are Shimura Danzo, the War Hawk, and Sarutobi Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi; Hiruzen earned his moniker for his mastery of shinobi combat alongside his repertoire of original and ingenious jutsu and library of a thousand ninjutsu in general. Finally, there is Fu Lian. The other two have daunting monikers; whereas, Lian is known as the Accountant. His fame lay not in combat, but in his shrewd fiscal policy.

That said, Lian was able to give the other two Elders a run for their money. During his reign, Hiruzen was unequipped to handle the affairs of the militant and civilian and business sides of the village. He had his hands full with organizing and commanding legions of shinobi at the time of the Third World War, so he asked Danzo to handle internal security and Lian to lord over the treasury. It was said that Konoha would have collapsed due to financial strain if it hadn't been for Lian's accounting prowess. It was also thanks to him that our village recovered so quickly after the Kyuubi's rampage. He had Konoha up and running, generating income, after five years; whereas, other financial experts predicted that Konoha would need at the very least ten years to rebuild its infrastructure."

Minato continued from where Kushina left off, "Fu Lian as I recall submitted his formal retirement application five years ago. Since then he's retreated into his villa that resides along the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Tea. Only the a select few know of Lian's existence and fewer know the location of Lian's Villa of Serenity. In my mind, there is no better place to hide Naruto than taking him directly out of the Elemental Nations itself."

Minato and Kushina both agreed on the plan. Minato's face hardened. In a blink of the eye, Minato appears inside the room of his study. His hand grasps the ink pen; a line of writing appears on the page addressing Qin De, Fu Lian's apprentice, imploring he ask his master to take in Naruto for an indefinite duration of time. Minato sealed the letter than his stamp, he then sought out Qin De at his abode in the Eastern section of the village. Qin De said he would give the letter to his master.

In the following weeks, Minato and Kushina waited for word from Lian with bated breath. They, more than anything, feared rejection. In the early hours of the morning, an old man arrived at the main gates. The short, dark grey hair of the old man and the benevolent countenance of the aged man inspired deep reverence. His hand, balled into a fist, rapted sharply against the hard material. The old man waited patiently, hearing the rapid descent of footsteps arising from behind before the face of a young man appeared. This new arrival was none other than Namikaze Minato. The old man staring down Minato, was Fu Lian.

Lian clasped his hands behind his back as he spoke, "I've read your message Yondaime-dono, if the boy agrees to it, I'll shelter him in my private villa away from the prying eyes of any Iwa or Kumo sympathizers and spies."

【Meteoric Tear 】

Fu Lian had his Villa of Serenity constructed on top of a small plateau roughly five hundred meters above sea level.

Naruto reflected on the two years he had spent on the villa with Grandpa Lian. One thing was that he was slightly shorter than the average height for an eight year old. At this moment, Naruto was walking on the mountain road alone. Hardly anyone journeyed this far into the area, and the closest village was settled in a small valley two thousand meters from his location.

He vividly recalled that eventful morning when Grandpa Lian came to take him away for 'special training.' His siblings clung onto him for their dear lives. They refused to let him go, being quadruplets and having spent all their lives together, they had developed a close bond they thought inseparable. He, the eldest, vowed remembrance and ardent training, so Naruto may stand alongside them in the future. Naruto bitterly fought back the tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he sullenly waved good-bye.

That happened two years ago. No one had visited him once in these two years, not his father nor his mother nor his siblings. No one. The truth came out a year ago. Naruto, wondering into Grandpa Lian's study, found the letter his father had written. Dropping the letter in abject horror, Naruto, younger than ten, broke down. He dropped to his knees scraping them on the wooden floor, but ignored the numb pain.

His heart hurt. Deeply. The stabbing, throbbing pain in his heart.

He once believed he could join the ranks of shinobi with his siblings. He once believed his parents would look upon him with eyes of laden pride. But today his dream was shattered. And with it, the fragile heart of a seven year old was crushed. Naruto could only tightly clutch at his chest, as though this would lessen the pain.

Naruto released a pain filled howl. It was a howl of despair, of desolation and broken dreams.

* * *

**I felt ending it here to set up the next chapter as inspirational. Also, next chapter is where I'll begin to inject elements of the xianxia novels. This is my attempt at writing a neglect story.**

**A review or two is nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The greatest issue I had with writing this chapter was chakra.**

**What is chakra?**

**And after lurking through various forums I ended up with this.**

**Chakra:  
Allows the user to spit out elements  
****Allows the user to walk on water  
Allows the user to become invisible  
Allows the reader to question what chakra is many times without a definite answer. In short, chakra is anything the author wants it to be and something to ponder for eternity.  
**

**-Elveonora  
**

**Or**

**What else is there to say?**

**Chakra. It is screwy.**

**-TheUltimate3**

* * *

**Meteoric Tear**

The door flew open ushering in Fu Lian. The old man heard Naruto's shout from the courtyard. He cursed himself for his senility; his face softened immediately. To him, Naruto was the grandson he never had, and he quickly grew fond of the small child. Lian embraced the crying child until Naruto's sobs whittled down into fitful sniffles.

Naruto looked at his Grandpa Lian, "I'm fine now Grandpa. I remember how excited I was to live in the villa for 'special training,' that never came, yet I held on to that tiny hope. The truth has liberated me from false shackles," Naruto smiled despondently. "My parents only had the best intentions for me. I think so too. If assassins happened to collapse on my siblings, I would only hold them down, and expose them to unnecessary risk. I don't know how I could face myself if Menma, Nanase or Michiru suffered injuries or worse fell into death's hand because of me."

The boy gave the letter, in his hands, one last look before tearing it into shreds, "Don't worry about Grandpa, I just need some time to myself."

**. . .**

**Recommended Song: Hysteria by Nano**

In a small clearing, a lone boy was sitting unto a polished boulder gazing ardently at the clear night sky. Stars hung brightly in the heavens above. Naruto brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his small arms around them to ward off the cold. A gentle breeze flowed through his blond hair. His peculiar eyes, the left being blue and right magenta, that once held tears were now dried.

"The supreme countenance of joy expressed by my siblings marked the beginning of my divergence. No, I am wrong, the path I am to walk had all ready been preordained by the heavens. I have spent my last year in complacent leisure while my siblings, without doubt, progressed considerably."Naruto sighed sullenly, "Perhaps they have forgotten about the existence of their worthless older brother."

Suddenly, a meteor cuts through the starry night sky, radiating dazzling rays of light. In this moment, the meteor's brilliance surpasses that of any star. The reflection made his eyes glow.

In his mind, his vow is forged, "I am weak. Therefore, I must turn my weakness into my strength."

**. . .**

At the crack of dawn, Naruto arrived at the main gate of the Villa of Serenity, of all last night was spent, without sleep, on a method, an ideology, for him to transform his weakness. He recalled old stories orated by servants detailing Fu Lian's accolades in his old days. In his prime time, Lian was a formidable shinobi. Naruto's young mind automatically thought of his Grandpa Lian; if not Grandpa Lian then there was no one else Naruto could go to for help.

Naruto sharply knocked on the door of Grandpa Lian's room three times. The moment he saw the door creak open, he dropped to his knees with his forehead touching the ground, "Grandpa Lian, I want to become stronger. Please, teach me. If it's you Grandpa Lian, my growth will be endless."

Lian was taken back; he had been worried when Naruto left and didn't return for the night, and Lian was only able to sleep with peace of mind knowing his wards would instantly alert him if anyone passed through the boundary. He had been worried about Naruto's state of mind; a seven year old's psyche was fragile, and being denied chakra was world changing considering who his parents were. Those eyes burning with determination and resolute, insurmountable resolve stirred the old man's heart. Approvingly smiling, he playfully ruffled Naruto's blonde hair, "Very well. I will train you. Give this old man time to work his old mind. Your case is special, and I must plan accordingly. Lian paused thoughtfully, "You must be starving Naruto. I'm sure the kitchen staff will be happy to cook up a hot meal for you. Old Grandpa Lian should have a gift for you in the afternoon."

Naruto, eyes glowing with unrestrained excitement, quitted the hallway in search for food. He ran down the hallway and turned at the corner all within the blink of the eyes. Following Grandpa Lian's advice, Naruto went down to the kitchen and ate a small breakfast of potatoes, vegetables and meat soup with a complimentary loaf of bread. The chef insisted, at first, Naruto wait for him to provide a higher class entree. The small boy vehemently shook his head, allured by the fragrant smell of soup. The chef submitted to Naruto's will and ladled a hearty helping into a wooden bowl. He quickly downed the soup and the bread was scarfed down equally as fast.

Running to the glorious natural hot springs on the premises, he shrugged off his clothing and dived right into the warm water. He immersed himself in the placidity and calm, allowing the hot spring to drain the weariness from the mind and body. After a full hour soak, he began swimming. For a child, his technique wasn't bad.

Not far from the hot spring in the south-western sect of the estate is a well maintained training ground with Grandpa Lian standing in the middle. As mid-day broke, Naruto arrived.

"Naruto," began Lian, "a shinobi is only to perform superhuman feats through the miraculous power known as chakra, and you lack tenketsu thereby disabling you from using jutsu. Fear not, your condition does not prevent you from practicing body training or external practice. It is exactly as it sounds, using various methods to train the body nonstop, tempering it's strength and speed."

"This is taijutsu is it not, Grandpa Lian," Naruto said quizzically, viewing Grandpa Lian's external practice and taijutsu as the same art.

The old man sagely hummed, "It is taijutsu yet it is not." Noting Naruto's puzzled look, Lian clarified, "The regimen you are about to undergo underlies the core of taijutsu, that is training the body. Though, taijutsu can be used without chakra, at higher levels, experts begin divergence into specializations. For example, the Hyuuga clan inflict devastating blows on their opponents through expelling chakra from their tenketsu. Might Gai's eight gates can only be performed by forcing open any of the eight specific tenketsu or gates in a person's chakra system. You will also have to consider this, chakra is composed of a physical and spiritual energy, so shinobi who train in taijutsu, in the end, use chakra to enhance their body. In the end, shinobi are nothing without chakra whether they practice ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu. For you Naruto, I have tailored a special training method, Limit Training Art. I will train you in every aspect of the body, strength, agility, defensive ability and so on. Your body will experience transformations nonstop by relying completely on body training hence it's called external practice. No usage of chakra involved."

An unyielding determination burned in Naruto's eyes. Limits? He wanted to feel himself transcend his limits. Despite his joy, his mind knew he would inevitably reach a plateau. The Limit Training Art could only enhance himself so much. The thought of the future was the least of Naruto's current concerns. Striking upon a sudden insight would rectify the problem, thought he.

"Grandpa Lian," Naruto excitedly said, "when can I start? I have missed out greatly this past year, and wish to train ardently."

Lian nodded slightly, "My training is not for the soft of heart and body Naruto, but by perseverance will you achieve greatness. The first order of business, run from here to the bottom of the plateau and back up. If you are not able to complete a task of this magnitude, then consider yourself a lost cause," finished Lian coldly. The bluntness, though for Naruto's sake, pained Lian's heart. Alas, it was necessary to prepare him.

"Yes, Grandpa!" Naruto shoot through the open gates.

The distance from the villa and the foot of the plateau it was based on was about five hindered meters. Moreover, the return was harder than the departure. It might be more than a seven year old can handle. Lian smiles faintly, and discreetly follows Naruto's progress. Lian's old bones needed a small workout from the lull of retirement. He travels in a relaxed manner. His whole body was like the wind, each movement covering several meters.

Having strolled about the perimeter when the weather permitted, Naruto had good endurance. After reaching the bottom, Naruto was only slightly winded. Then he began the ascent. The descent was relatively easy. Now it was going to be an uphill battle, in the literal sense. After running half way up the sharp incline, Naruto's breathing became ragged as he struggled to lift up his legs. With the watchful gaze of Lian glued onto his back, he clenched his teeth and preserved.

Naruto has reached his limits. As soon as he thought about the promise from last night, the burning resolve was renewed. Resisting the urge to drop dead from exhaustion, suddenly the sight of the front gates entered the top of the slope and a burst of energy flows through the worn body. Naruto doesn't notice it, but breathing became easier. Breaking through his physical limits, Naruto's pace hastened.

Naruto arrived at the summit of the run wanting to slake his dry throat and relax until Lian's voice cut through his small respite, "Now, run to the training ground."

Unlike Naruto, Lian's breathing was calm and collected. The boy was impressed by Lian's prowess; granted Lian is a shinobi veteran, not a normal civilian.

The aching of his legs, made Naruto want to sit down, but he abandoned the desire. He simply gritted his teeth, deciding to endure. Lian entered and stood indifferently, "I'm sure that you must have felt it Naruto, during the run you felt your physical limits, and have likely broken through the threshold. That is good. You have showed me your will, and I shall respond in suit."

Naruto looked expectantly at Lian, "Grandpa lets continue."

Lian was impressed by the boy's strong mind. A faint, pleased smile formed on his face.

**. . .**

Naruto trained under Lian for a whole year.

The Limit Training Art had been thoroughly drilled through hard work. Naruto pushed himself further, regardless of whether the gain be minute or sizable, day in and day out.

Lian went easy on the first day. The retired shinobi concluded the first session by explaining the essentials.

The hands must be well conditioned. They must not harden like steel for the sake of offense. Hands that have lost the sense of touch cannot properly wield weapons. Weapons were commonplace amongst shinobi: kunai, shuriken, tanto, katana, kusarigama and so on. An expert who has lost the perception of touch and pain because he has harden them inaccurately handles a weapon.

For the legs, their explosiveness and agility must be high. The reason was the legs determined a person's maneuvering skills; therefore the aforementioned qualities were important.

The hands were inferior to the legs in strength and compensate through weapons. However, the legs have tremendous muscle strength and thus were formidable also.

Thus the second day commemorated a long and grueling year.

On the second day, Naruto swam across a four hundred diameter lake for an hour. Afterward, Naruto had to run to the west garden where he carried out strength training. Grasping an iron stick weighing twenty kilograms, he performed one hundred deep squats. To train his finger strength, Naruto shoved his hands into an iron cauldron. The force of the impact caused a great deal of pain; however, he ignored it.

Other things Lian had him do: running while carrying heavy objects, squatting while carrying heavy objects, practicing his movements while being hindered, mimicking unarmed fighting techniques in water, exercising while carrying heavy objects all day long; Lian had a fondness of him carrying heavy objects, training flexibility, training toughness, training finger strength, training reactions, training agility . . .

Naruto sustenance was training. He lived and breathed it. His capabilities improved at a fast rate. At times, Naruto would curse Grandpa Lian's merciless. Every day his body would be extremely sore. He owed gratitude to the relaxing qualities of the hot spring. The leisure time in the hot springs were one of the saving graces belonging to him.

For a year, Naruto trained fervently, surpassing his limits countless times. He increasingly began to revel in the exquisite feeling when he transcended.

**【****Meteoric Tear ****】 **

Back in the present, Naruto heard the dull roar of a waterfall, his destination. Quickly stripping off his shirt and pants and leaving him with a pair of shorts, Naruto stood under the cascading water. The tremendous force, before would have made him buckle. Now he stood firm.

Persist.

Standing until he felt his legs begin to wobble, he encouraged himself. Strength was flowing out from his muscles. And suddenly, his legs went numb, throwing him into the water. Crawling onto the bank, the eight year old boy flipped over and rested. A ten minute break was more than adequate. This time around, Naruto, under the fierce onslaught of the water, began punching whilst in a horse stance. The pace, at first, was slow and deliberate. As he eased himself into the flow, the pace hastened.

Persist. He repeated the mantra. Persist.

Naruto stayed at the waterfall until night overtook day. Several times he was thrown off his platform and several times did he rebound, slowly increasing his burden with time. The waterfall, by itself, exerted a lot of force on the body, namely the legs; Naruto pushed the boundaries by adorning his body with weights: weighted arm guards, weighted leg guards and a weighted undershirt. The arm and leg guards weighed twenty kilograms each, and the undershirt was thirty kilograms. In total, Naruto wore seventy kilograms of weights.

After one year, Lian judged Naruto competent enough to self-motivate and self-direct his own training without the old man's instructions. Thus, Naruto could roam the surrounding forests as long as he did not leave the premises of the seal wards. In addition, Lian adamantly refused to teach Naruto combat techniques, which did not deter Naruto. In fact, he only made him eager to craft his own style. To do so, Naruto delved into the extensive library Lian owned, and dove through books on medicine. The art of medicine would help him live long and healthy. It served doubly to enhance his offensive force. Only when understanding all the muscles and their functions could Naruto bring out all of his power.

The Elemental Nations was an extremely large land mass, especially factoring that five major countries existed concurrently with smaller ones strewn about. However, not many knew that the ocean beyond the outlying islands were vast and large. The sheer expanse of open water engulfed the Elemental Nations over ten times. In other words, the ocean was ten times larger. The reason why the denizens could not explore past was a complicated matter left for future consideration.

The ocean churned violently, monstrous waves crashed against the surface. Strangely, there was not a hurricane, earthquake or any natural disaster in sight. In the sky, an exceptionally bright meteor appears out of thin air and flashes towards the Elemental Nations with blazing speed that an Uchiha would be hardpressed to calculate. In a short while, it disappeared. Equilibrium was restored.

"A meteor!" exclaimed Naruto over the cackle of a small fire. He observed the meteorite's path as he munched on his rice ball. He mumbled, "Don't tell me that it is going to collide directly where I am. Hm, maybe I can extract a chunk of it to turn into a nice accessory." He felt disappointed upon seeing the meteor disappear. "Oh well," he smiled, "it was still a good show."

Naruto drank the remains of his favorite drink, coffee, and doused the fire. Once he has gathered up his supplies, he took several steps before noticing a faint glow in his peripheral vision. He squatted down and looked carefully at the object. It was a small black crystal in the shape of a tear drop. Picking up the piece of glass, he brought it up to his right eye, "This should fit nicely as the focal point of a necklace. A ring works just as well. What should it be called?" Naruto frowned. After careful deliberation, "Ah, I got it after watching a meteor and it has a tear shape, so let's call it the Meteoric Tear."

The Meteoric Tear. Naruto applauded his impeccable naming sense.

Consideration was put into handling the fragment. The answer came in the form of the leather pouch strung onto a leather cord that hung around the neck. He loosened the opening and deposits the fragment. To his astonishment, the crystal strangely vanished since the weight was absent from the pouch.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto was shocked. He had never seen such an odd occurrence. It was as though the object never existed to begin with. Perhaps he was dreaming. But he was absolutely certain he found a black crystal shaped like a tear; he even named it Meteoric Tear. He cannot fathom the mysterious magic. For a while the bewildered Naruto pondered until the moon turned round. His mind came up with no explanations. Without any choice, Naruto quitted the waterfall.


End file.
